響
by Silver Andante
Summary: Ada kalanya nada yang saling bertentangan membentuk suatu simfoni, goresan dalam irama akan melengkingkan nada yang begitu menyayat. Lirih terdengar begitu pilu menghiasi kehidupan yang saling menimbulkan harmoni. "Aku minta putus." AU/Songfic/hb


**_A Ordinary Songfic_**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Bad Plot.**

**Genre: Romance****/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate****d: T+**

**Kubo Tite © Bleach**

_o0o_

**響**

**(Kyou)**

_o0o_

* * *

**_I_**

**Sad Symphony**

**(Lee Seung Chul - Geu Saram)**

.

.

.

"Ichigo, kau yakin?"

.

.

_Apakah kau yakin ingin memutuskan perjalanan ini?_

.

.

"Ya…"

.

.

_Kau tahu?_

_Sejak sebuah kapal berlabuh di dermaga hatimu, kau memang benar-benar tidak mengetahui tujuan kapal itu._

_Kau menaikinya dengan perasaan ingin mengetahui lebih jauh, ragu dan bingung. Seolah tempat tujuanmu yang sebenarnya tidak kau pedulikan lagi._

_Kapal yang kau naiki terus melaju meninggalkan tanah tempat pijakan sebelumnya yang kau tinggali, sementara kau bersenang-senang mendapati pesta-pora di dalamnya._

_Tapi kau tak mengetahui bahwa ada sebersit kesedihan dan kesendirian di sana, hal yang tak pernah kau perhatikan._

_Cahaya lampu berkelip saat dirimu terbang menari di antara berbagai kesenangan yang kau ciptakan sendiri, dirimu tertawa lepas saat pesta itu berlanjut._

_Saat pesta terhenti, kau mencoba untuk membuatnya hidup kembali tetapi hasilnya gagal—selalu gagal. _

_Pesta tak pernah datang kembali lagi, sunyi dan dingin yang kau rasakan. Namun itu tak membuatmu mengerti…_

…_kau tak akan pernah mengerti bahwa sebenarnya ada sisi lain yang harus kau jangkau._

**_o0o_**

"Ichigo!"

Gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek berlari-larian mengejar kekasihnya yang sedang berjalan cepat menuju taman hiburan. Sudah berulangkali gadis itu memanggil laki-laki berambut jingga yang dipanggilnya 'Ichigo' itu, tetapi dia tetap tak menoleh hanya untuk sekedar memberinya sebuah kata. Walau dia terjerembab ke tanah keras, sepertinya Ichigo tak akan peduli. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, mengatur napasnya yang sudah hampir habis untuk berlari. Dia melihat kekasihnya yang tetap berlari menuju taman hiburan yang baru dibuka 4 menit yang lalu, taman hiburan itulah yang menjadi tempat kencan mereka hari ini.

Rukia—gadis kecil yang berlari tadi, mulai berjalan menuju taman hiburan itu. Sudah 6 bulan lebih Ichigo dan dirinya menjalani ikatan yang disebut sepasang kekasih dan bulan Desember nanti mereka sudah memasuki bulan ke-7, pemuda itulah yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya. Rukia sangat senang, ia bahkan tak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi kekasih seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang banyak disukai para gadis di sekolah. Sejak saat itu, ia tak pernah menolak ajakan Ichigo yang memintanya untuk kencan maupun mengantarnya pergi membeli sesuatu.

"Ichigo…"

Rukia sudah berdiri di belakang Ichigo yang telah membayar tiket masuk, kali ini Ichigo menoleh.

"Oh, Rukia. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam!" Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Tak ada genggaman tangan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, tak ada sama sekali. "Kenapa cuma berdiri saja disana? Ayo cepat!"

"Ah, i-iya!"

Rukia berjalan lagi mengikuti Ichigo yang sedang mencari-cari wahana yang ingin dinaikinya. Sejak pertama kali mereka menjalani kencan, Ichigo tak pernah menggenggam tangannya. Tak pernah satu kalipun. Rukia tetap bersabar sampai saat ini, lagipula ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada bergandengan tangan. Bagi Rukia, melihat wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum saja sudah membuatnya merasakan bahagia.

그 사람 날 웃게 한 사람  
**geu saram nal utge han saram**

_**That person was the one who made me smile**_

그 사람 날 울게 한 사람  
**geu saram nal ulge han saram**

_**That person was the one who made me cry**_

그 사람 따뜻한 입술로 내게  
**geu saram ttatteutan ipsullo naege**

_**With him warm lips to me**_

내 심장을 찾아준 사람  
**nae simjangeul chajajun saram**

_**That person found my heart**_

Saat bersama-sama dengan Ichigo menaiki berbagai wahana di taman hiburan itu, Rukia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia. Tertawa, bahagia dan juga tersenyum bersama dengan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Sampai malam datang membawa mereka menaiki bianglala. Suasana menjadi sangat romantis ketika bianglala yang mereka naiki mencapai puncak, cahaya lampu-lampu kekuningan yang menghiasi taman hiburan di antara kegelapan malam.

Rukia dan Ichigo menatap takjub dengan pemandangan itu. Kemudian pandangan Rukia teralih pada sosok tampan Ichigo dalam gelapnya bianglala yang hanya diterangi oleh pantulan cahaya samar dari lampu-lampu di bawah sana. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menyentuh tangan kanan Ichigo, menggenggam erat jemari-jemari hangatnya. Ichigo hanya menoleh sekilas, lalu tersenyum dan dia tolehkan lagi wajahnya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela bianglala. Rukia sedikit kecewa dengan Ichigo karena tidak membalas genggamannya, tapi… melihat senyuman dari pemuda itu tadi sudah membuat hatinya cukup tentram.

Taman Hiburan sudah hampir ditutup, mereka beranjak pulang. Selama di perjalanan, mereka hanya saling terdiam. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Sampai tiba di persimpangan jalan yang memisahkan mereka, Ichigo membuka mulutnya.

"Rukia, besok kau harus datang ke stasiun jam 4 sore!" Ichigo berlari tanpa mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' ataupun 'selamat malam', Rukia sudah sangat mengerti dengan kebiasaan Ichigo itu. Ketika Rukia berbalik, Ichigo berteriak lagi. "Aku menunggumu!"

Rukia tersenyum. Di dalam hatinya, ia tak sabar menunggu besok. Rukia mulai berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya sepi sekali, tak terlihat satu pun orang yang berjalan. Gadis itu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ya, Tuhan. Ini sudah terlalu malam! Apa yang akan dikatakan pada kakaknya nanti? Rukia berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Ichigo sudah sering—bahkan tidak pernah mengantarnya pulang sampai rumah, seringkali ia berpisah di persimpangan jalan tadi. Pemuda itu juga belum pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya, mungkin karena kesibukannya jadi ia tak bisa menyempatkan waktu hanya untuk sekedar mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya sendiri. Satu fakta lagi, Ichigo tak pernah datang ke rumah Rukia—bahkan mungkin belum tahu dimana tempatnya. Ya, selama 6 bulan lebih Rukia harus menyabarkan diri sebagai kekasih yang pengertian.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Rukia sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya, dengan tenaga yang tersisa gadis kecil itu mendorong pagar dan menutupnya kembali. Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan perlahan, ia sangat berharap kali ini kakaknya tidak memarahinya seperti minggu kemarin.

"Rukia!" Panggilan keras kakaknya menghapus harapan Rukia.

"I-iya, Byakuya nii-sama."

"Kau terlambat pulang lagi. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa **bocah** itu telah banyak merubahmu menjadi perempuan yang tidak tahu aturan, heh?" Rukia menunduk takut, kemarahan Byakuya yang kesekian kalinya tidak menguatkan nyalinya untuk berani berkilat atau mencoba mencari alasan.

"Dan satu lagi, kau dihukum tak boleh keluar dari rumah besok sepulang sekolah!" Satu kalimat yang membuatnya harus menahan napas.

**_o0o_**

Hari ini sepulang sekolah, gadis itu dijemput secara langsung oleh kakaknya. Dia dikawal dan tidak diperbolehkan pergi kemanapun. Di rumahnya pun dia dijaga dengan ketat, padahal sebentar lagi waktu menunjukkan jam 4 sore. Rukia menghela napas berat, bagaimana caranya ia dapat pergi ke stasiun sebelum jam 4? Selama otaknya berpikir, terlintas sebuah ide untuk kabur melewati jendela belakang. Ya, sepertinya itulah yang akan dilakukannya.

Rencananya berjalan dengan lancar, Rukia sudah berhasil keluar dari rumahnya. Dia berhasil kabur dari hukumannya. Sudah pasti ia akan dimarahi oleh kakaknya jika ketahuan sudah kabur dari hukuman, tetapi saat ini yang dipentingkannya hanyalah bertemu dengan Ichigo. Gadis itu baru sadar bahwa ia tak membawa uang sepeser pun, dengan logika yang terdesak oleh waktu Rukia berlari sampai ke stasiun. Ia tak peduli dengan jarak yang cukup jauh antara rumahnya dengan stasiun, ia hanya ingin menemui kekasihnya itu bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

Sudah 20 menit lebih Rukia menunggu di stasiun, tapi sosok Ichigo sama sekali belum terlihat oleh pandangannya. Jam bulat yang ada di dinding stasiun sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:58, sudah 58 menit berlalu dari waktu yang ditentukan Ichigo. Rukia duduk terdiam di salah satu bangku stasiun, sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang yang ada di stasiun pergi—meninggalkan Rukia sendiri.

18:21. Di ufuk barat senja mulai merambat, membawa serta lembayung merah dalam bayangan langit kehitam-hitaman. Samar terdengar suara langkah kaki menggema di stasiun sepi itu. Kepala Rukia yang menunduk sambil bersandar pada tiang penyangga mendongak setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki itu mendekatinya. Rambut jingga mencolok, kerutan di dahi, dan wajah tampannya. Ciri khas seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I-ichigo?"

Rukia tiba-tiba berdiri berhadapan dengan Ichigo, mata violetnya yang terlihat lelah bertatapan langsung dengan mata amber pemuda itu. Matanya mengisyaratkan meminta penjelasan kepada pemuda di hadapannya itu. Dan 3 buah kata meluncur lolos dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku minta putus."

Susunan kata yang baru saja dikatakan Ichigo seperti tombak tajam yang menusuk tepat di jantung dan paru-parunya, selama beberapa detik napas dan detak jantungnya terhenti. Kalimat itu menyakitinya—tidak, atau kalau bisa menambahkan majas hiperbola di sini, kalimat itu hampir membunuhnya.

그 사랑 지울 수 없는데**  
****geu sarang jiul su eomneunde**

_**I can't erase that love**_

그 사랑 잊을 수 없는데**  
****geu sarang ijeul su eomneunde**

_**I can't forget that love**_

그 사람 내 숨 같은 사람**  
****geu saram nae sum gateun saram**

_**That person was like my oxygen**_

그런 사람이 떠나가네요.**  
****geureon sarami tteonaganeyo**

_**That person is now leaving**_

Kaki kecil Rukia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang sepi, pikirannya terbang melayang jauh terlepas dari otaknya. Angin dingin masuk melalui pori-pori kulitnya, hampir menusuk tulang-tulangnya yang terasa rapuh. Blus hijau lengan pendek yang ia pakai tidak dapat menahan hawa dingin yang menyerbunya, sesekali digosok lengannya untuk memberi sedikit kehangatan.

Ironis sekali. Penantiannya berujung pada penyampaian hal buruk, diputuskan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Saat itu, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tercekat, serasa tenggorokannya kian menyempit. Dadanya tak kuasa menahan luapan perasaan dikala dia melihat mata amber orang itu tak bergeming sedikit pun. Pemuda itu tak berbohong. Jawaban yang lebih menyakitkan ketika suara lirih gadis itu bertanya.

"_Karena aku sudah menemukan yang lebih baik."_

Rukia mati-matian menahan desakan yang ingin meledak dari dalam kelopak matanya. Jangan mengalir! Jangan sampai tumpah! Perlahan dipertahankan mata terpejamnya, ia menghirup penuh udara di sekitarnya. Sampai dalam… sedalam-dalamnya. Tak urung bulir-bulir itu bermunculan di sela-sela kelopak mata. Ah! Jangan sampai mengalir! Jangan!

Gadis itu menangkup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, kaki kecilnya serasa meleleh. Dia jatuh berlutut. Di trotoar keras dan dingin, dia menangis dalam diam dan sepi.

그 사람아 사랑아 아픈 가슴아  
**geu sarama saranga apeun gaseuma**

_**That person. That love. My aching heart**_

아무것도 모른 사람아.  
**amugeotdo moreun sarama**

_**You didn't know anything**_

사랑했고 또 사랑해서  
**saranghaetgo tto saranghaeseo**

_**I loved you, and I love you**_

보낼 수 밖에 없는 사람아… 내 사랑아  
**bonael su bakke eomneun sarama… nae saranga**

_**That's why I have no choice but to let you leave… my love**_

Rukia sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya, rumah itu terlihat sepi dengan penerangan yang sedikit. Pelahan gadis itu membuka gerbang, kepala masih tertunduk lelah. Kaki kecilnya memapaki bebatuan besar rata yang disusun sebagai jalan kecil menuju pintu rumah. Pantulan cahaya terang menyambutnya ketika sampai di depan pintu, kakaknya sudah berdiri tegap menunggu kepulangannya.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras di pipi kanan gadis itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kesabaran kakaknya sudah habis untuk mengurusi kebodohannya. Tatapan tajam Byakuya padanya sudah memberitahu bahwa kakaknya sudah membenci dirinya. Air mata gadis itu sudah habis untuk menangisi hal buruk yang tadi terjadi pada dirinya. Hanya ada mata sayu dan sendu yang tidak berani melihat sosok kakak yang sudah susah payah melindunginya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah bisa belajar dari kesalahanmu! Sampai besok pagi renungkanlah kesalahanmu itu disini!"

BLAM!

Pintu rumah itu tertutup untuknya. Tak ada kehangatan lampu terang yang menyinarinya, tak ada kelembutan katun yang biasa digunakan sebagai alas tidurnya. Sekarang yang ada hanyalah sinar samar dari lampu taman di pojok halaman, hanya ada lantai dingin sebagai tempat tidurnya nanti. Tubuh kurusnya perlahan jatuh ke lantai, tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan lelah yang menyerangnya sedari tadi. Disandarkan tubuh lelah itu pada dinding di sampingnya, mata gadis itu tertuju pada pemandangan di balik atap kecil yang menaunginya. Langit malam ini begitu polos tanpa satu pun bintang, sebagai gantinya awan-awan hitam yang menghiasinya.

Perlahan salju turun dari langit, menjadi pengganti air mata Rukia yang sulit untuk dikeluarkan lagi. Mata Rukia terpejam, tak mampu menahan beban yang sedang dipikulnya. Ia tertidur meringkuk menahan dinginnya salju yang menyentuh kulitnya.

내 가슴 너덜 거린데도  
**nae gaseum neodeol georindedo**

_**Even if my heart becomes tattered**_

그 추억 날을 세워 찔러도  
**geu chueok nareul sewo jjilleodo**

_**Even if that memory pains me all day**_

그 사람 흘릴 눈물이  
**geu saram heullil nunmuri**

_**The tears that person sheds**_

나를 더욱더 아프게 하네요  
**nareul deoukdeo apeuge haneyo**

_**Hurts me even more**_

Kicau merdu suara burung gereja yang bertengger di dahan pohon Oak yang ada di halaman rumah pria Kuchiki itu membangunkan tidurnya, dia menyibak selimutnya perlahan. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ujung-ujung jendela kamar yang tertutupi benda putih. Ya, salju sudah turun tadi malam, sepertinya lebih cepat dari yang diberitakan di saluran televisi kemarin sore. Byakuya berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya, dihirupnya aroma musim dingin pagi ini. Tapi pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang mengganjal di lantai bawah dekat dengan pintu masuk.

Ah, Rukia!

Bergegas pria itu menuruni tangga dan dengan kasar membuka pintu. Di serbunya Rukia yang sedang tertidur lemas di samping pintu, disentuhnya pipi kanan gadis itu. Pipi yang baru saja dia tampar tadi malam. Terdapat rasa penyesalan yang teramat sangat karena telah melakukan hal sekejam itu kepada adiknya. Tubuh Rukia yang dingin dan pucat digendongnya masuk ke dalam rumah, ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan gadis itu.

Ditidurkannya tubuh Rukia di ranjang. Byakuya akan beranjak mendekati handphone yang ada di samping tempat tidur untuk menghubungi dokter sebelum suara lirih Rukia memanggilnya.

"Nii-sama…"

"Rukia? Biar kupanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu," Byakuya merasa lengannya telah digenggam oleh tangan yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Nii-sama… a-aku baik-baik sa-ja…"

Byakuya hanya memandang wajah pucat Rukia dengan raut penyesalan, pria itu sangat-sangat menyesal. Rukia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, gadis itu tidak ingin meninggalkan absen di daftar hadirnya hari ini. Byakuya sudah mencoba untuk melarang Rukia, tapi itu semua percuma saja karena Rukia tidak akan mendengarkannya. Byakuya sudah memutuskan untuk mengantar Rukia ke sekolahnya dan menjemputnya tepat waktu nanti. Melihat keadaan Rukia yang sangat pucat, Byakuya ingin selalu menemaninya. Tapi pekerjaan di kantornya tidak bisa ditinggal. Byakuya hanya berharap Rukia bisa bertahan sampai jam pulang sekolah nanti.

**_o0o_**

Rukia sampai di sekolah tepat saat bel berdering, dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah untuk sampai ke kelasnya. Suara-suara ribut dan bising yang terdengar sampai keluar kelas menandakan bahwa Rukia sama sekali belum terlambat. Saat Rukia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, tiba-tiba keributan itu hilang. Rukia yang merasa diperhatikan hanya mengacuhkan pandangan anak-anak di kelas itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju meja tempat duduknya. Setelah duduk dan menaruh tasnya, samar-samar Rukia mendengar teman-teman di kelasnya saling berbisik.

"Hey, kabarnya Kuchiki sudah diputuskan Ichigo, ya?"

"Iya, sudah seharusnya, kan? Gadis seperti dia bukanlah tipe idaman Kurosaki."

Mendengar hal itu, Rukia hanya menghela napas berat. Mungkin benar kata mereka, dia bukanlah gadis idam-idamkan Ichigo. Dia hanyalah gadis biasa yang hanya dapat bermimpi memiliki pangeran tampan untuk mendampinginya. Sampai guru datang dan memulai pelajaran, Rukia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan Ichigo dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Bel istirahat berdering nyaring sekali. Sebagian besar siswa-siswi di sekolah itu berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing, tetapi Rukia hanya termangu menatap pemandangan di luar melewati jendela di samping tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya Rukia sangat lapar karena tadi pagi gadis itu tidak sempat memasak sarapan pagi, ingin sekali keluar dari kelas dan membeli sebuah roti untuk dimakan. Tapi sepertinya tubuh kecilnya tidak mau bekerja sama, untuk berdiri saja sepertinya sangat sulit sekali.

Tiba-tiba Rukia mendapati sebuah pemandangan di bawah sana. Ichigo—mantan kekasihnya menggenggam tangan seorang gadis manis berambut jingga panjang yang ia ketahui adalah temannya—Inoue Orihime. Tanpa sadar ia menarik napas panjang, seperti ada yang telah terurai dan berhamburan di dalam dirinya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari pemandangan itu menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Ia sudah berusaha semampunya untuk menahan tangis yang ingin merembes keluar dari kelopak matanya, bahkan ia sudah menggigit bibirnya berulangkali agar tangisan itu mereda. Tapi semua itu tak ada gunanya, tetap sama.

Saat Renji datang memanggilnya, dengan terburu-buru ia usap air mata itu lalu memandang pria itu. Rukia membutuhkan selimut sekarang, entah mengapa udara di sekitarnya semakin terasa dingin. Bahkan sweater dan syal rajutannya pun tak bisa mengalahkan rasa dingin itu.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya, se-perti yang kau lihat, Ren-ji."

Renji mendapat sesuatu yang berbeda dengan gadis itu, wajahnya sangat pucat dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Perlahan dia taruh tangan besarnya ke kening Rukia, mengecek suhu tubuh gadis kecil itu. Dan hasilnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau Rukia baik-baik saja.

"Rukia! Kau panas sekali! Seharusnya kau beristirahat saja di rumah!" bentak Renji pada Rukia, tapi gadis itu hanya terdiam menahan dingin yang dirasakannya—tubuhnya bergetar.

"Akan kuantar kau ke Ruang Kesehatan." Renji menarik paksa Rukia yang sedang memaksakan kakinya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Ketika kaki perempuan itu mulai berjalan menjauhi ruang kelas, pandangan matanya menjadi buram dan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Dan akhir yang ia lihat hanyalah lantai yang menjadi alas jatuhnya.

"RUKIA!"

.

.

Pemandangan putih dan bau obat-obatan yang menyeruak, Rukia telah berada di Ruang Kesehatan sekolah. Saat perempuan itu pingsan tadi, Renji sangat panik. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menggendong Rukia dan berlari menerjang kerumunan orang untuk cepat sampai ke Ruang Kesehatan. Bahkan setelah menaruh Rukia di ranjang, Renji berlarian mencari guru perawat yang sedang tidak ada di ruangannya itu.

Perlahan Rukia membuka kedua matanya, perempuan itu melihat Renji yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. Rukia membangunkan dirinya untuk duduk, tangan besar Renji bergerak membantunya. Seolah sudah siap dengan segala pertanyaan yang akan keluar dari mulut Renji, Rukia menarik napas.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang telah dilakukan oleh bocah itu kepadamu?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar, Renji." Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang memperlihatkan telah turunnya salju di luar sana. "Alasan yang sama seperti kebanyakan laki-laki…"

Renji melihat teman masa kecilnya itu dengan pandangan iba, mata violet itu memperlihatkan begitu tersakiti dirinya. Renji tidak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita seperti ini. Ya, satu hal yang tak pernah diketahui oleh Rukia dari Renji, bahwa pemuda itu memendam perasaan cinta kepada dirinya. Tapi pemuda itu sudah terlanjur patah hati. Dan juga melakukan sebuah kesalahan ketika dia sudah merelakan seorang Rukia Kuchiki kepada orang yang salah.

그 사람아 사랑아 아픈 가슴아  
**geu sarama saranga apeun gaseuma**

_**That person. That love. My aching heart**_

아무것도 모르는 사람아  
**amugeotdo moreuneun sarama**

_**You didn't know anything**_

눈물 대신 슬픔 대신  
**nunmul daesin seulpeum daesin**

_**Instead of tears, instead of pain**_

나를 잊고 행복하게 살아줘… 내 사랑아  
**nareul itgo haengbokhage sarajwo... nae saranga**

_**Forget about me and live happily… my love**_

Renji pergi mendatangi Ichigo yang sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa gadis, menyeret dan membantingnya secara paksa di lapangan bersalju. Dengan satu tinjuan kasar di pipi kiri Ichigo, Renji memulai perkelahiannya. Dia tak peduli teriakan para gadis yang memintanya untuk menghentikan perbuatannya, Renji hanya ingin Ichigo menyadari rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakan Rukia saat ini.

"Brengsek! Bocah macam apa kau!" Renji meninju Ichigo lagi. Mereka berdua saling pukul dalam gumpalan salju. Tidak peduli masalah apa yang dilibatkan dalam hal ini, yang terpenting bagi Ichigo adalah memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Mereka berdua babak belur akibat perkelahian itu, tak ada yang tahu siapa menang dan yang kalah. Mereka dilerai, dan mereka harus mendengarkan ceramah Kepala Sekolah yang meneriaki mereka di ruangannya. Sekarang mereka telah duduk berdampingan di ruangan itu, Kepala Sekolah meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Kau tahu, Ichigo? Pada hari dimana kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Rukia, dia… dihukum tidur di luar rumah." Ichigo tidak memperdulikan ocehan Renji itu, tapi ia sedikit mendengarnya. Dan dia tahu, bahwa tadi malam salju turun dengan lebat. Laki-laki itu juga tahu, dialah yang bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Rukia telah berkorban banyak untukmu," Renji beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu keluar. "apa dengan cara ini kau membalasnya?"

Sosok Renji telah menghilang dibalik pintu, perkataan laki-laki bertato itu benar adanya. Rukia—mantan kekasihnya itu telah berkorban banyak selama mereka menjalani waktu bersama, perempuan itu selalu memenuhi permintaannya tanpa ada satu pun penolakan. Rukia juga tidak pernah meminta apapun kepadanya. Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, perasaannya menjadi kacau balau sekarang. Rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Pikirannya melayang ketika Inoue berbicara padanya ketika jam istirahat tadi siang.

.

.

"Ada apa, Inoue?"

"Apa Kuchiki-san tidak cukup pantas bagi Kurosaki-kun?"

"Apa maksudmu, Inoue?"

"Kuchiki-san… bukan gadis cantik ataupun gadis manis, bukan pula gadis impian kebanyakan laki-laki seperti Kurosaki-kun. Dia bukan gadis yang pandai, bukan juga gadis yang bisa dipamerkan ke seluruh teman Kurosaki-kun." Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Inoue telak dan menusuk, gadis itu benar. Darimana ia bisa tahu semuanya? Apa gadis ini mengikutinya saat itu?

Ya, Ichigo kemarin sebenarnya sudah sampai di stasiun 2 menit lebih awal dari yang dijanjikannya pada Rukia. Saat itu, dia bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Teman-temannya mengejeknya, mereka mengatakan bahwa Ichigo bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih cantik dari Rukia. Dia dipojokan oleh teman-temannya seperti seorang pecundang. Maka dari itu, Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Rukia saat itu. Lamunannya buyar ketika Ichigo mendengar Inoue berbicara lagi.

"…tapi Kuchiki-san adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Dia penyabar, dia sering membantu orang banyak, dan dia juga gadis yang kuat. Aku pikir, Kuchiki-san itu lebih sempurna dari gadis mana pun. Dia tidak menginginkan apapun… Aku yakin kalau Kuchiki-san sangat cocok bila bersanding dengan Kurosaki-kun, tapi ternyata…"

Ichigo menggenggam kedua tangan gadis manis itu agar menghentikan perkataannya. Jujur, Ichigo sangat tersalahkan dengan kalimat-kalimat yang disampaikan Inoue padanya. Jujur, dia masih mempunyai rasa dengan Rukia. Dia tak sanggup, Ichigo sangat ingin memukuli dirinya sendiri karena telah menyakiti gadis bermata violet itu. Ichigo menunduk dalam, kelopak matanya telah basah oleh air mata yang tak mengalir.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

.

.

Sekolah sepi dari para siswa yang sudah pulang sejak 1 jam yang lalu, Ichigo baru akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ketika seorang perempuan memanggilnya. Perempuan berambut ungu dengan pita merah yang mengikat rambutnya itu adalah kekasih barunya—pengganti Rukia.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo tahu, Senna mencintainya. Dan kini gadis itu harus merasakan rasa sakit akibat keputusan Ichigo, inilah jalan yang terbaik untuk awal mulai memperbaiki semuanya. Karena ada hati yang lebih tersakiti lagi akibat perbuatannya. Mereka saling berhadapan dalam diam, tiba-tiba Senna berlari memeluk tubuh pemuda senja itu. Ichigo terdiam, hanya satu kata yang keluar tadi bibirnya.

"Maaf."

Perlahan Ichigo membalas pelukan perempuan itu, hal yang bahkan belum pernah Ichigo lakukan pada Rukia. Andai saja saat itu dia tidak memutuskannya, pasti Ichigo bisa memeluknya saat ini. Sayangnya pemuda itu sudah ceroboh, sudah salah melangkah.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Rukia melihat semuanya di balik dinding. Dia terduduk, air mata membanjiri kedua pipinya. Sudah cukup! Sudah cukup dia melihat ini semua! Gadis itu sakit! Terlalu sakit untuk digambarkan, semuanya terlalu menyakitkan bahkan lebih dari dingin yang menusuknya. Rukia menangis keras.

우리삶이 다해서 우리 두눈 감을때 그때 한번 기억해  
**urisarmi dahaeseo uri dunun gameulttae geuttae hanbeon gieokhae**

_**When our lives are over and we close our eyes, then remember me one time**_

Layar handphone berkedip-kedip memberi tanda agar Rukia melihatnya. Kakaknya sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, dia harus cepat pergi ke sana. Rukia memberanikan dirinya, hanya melewati mereka. Ichigo dan Senna.

Rukia mulai melangkah, Ichigo dan Senna telah melepas pelukan mereka setelah melihat Rukia. Ketiga orang itu terdiam sejenak, suasana sunyi tanpa ada yang berbicara atau melakukan apapun. Semuanya berubah setelah Rukia berlari melewati mereka berdua. Ichigo tak berusaha mengejarnya, dia tahu bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi Rukia. Ichigo hanya bisa menunduk. Sekilas Senna dapat melihat pandangan mata pemuda itu luluh saat memandang Rukia. Apa Ichigo menyesal telah memeluknya tadi? Sepertinya lebih dari itu.

**_o0o_**

Musim dingin kali ini lebih dingin dari pada tahun lalu. Liburan sekolah telah berlangsung dan dimulai sejak hari ini. Pemuda senja itu hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya yang hangat. Ichigo sedang memikirkan kata-kata Inoue dan Renji, dia masih merenungkan semuanya. Saat ini, Ichigo ingin sekali meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi pada Rukia, dia ingin merajut kembali kebersamaan sebagai sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Tapi, ia tidak berani. Oh, bayangkan. Pemuda macam apa yang sama sekali tidak berani meminta maaf pada kekasihnya—atau mungkin sekarang… mantan kekasihnya.

Merasa pintu kamarnya diketuk, Ichigo beranjak membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat Yuzu membawa sebuah surat dari Rukia, Ichigo merasa waktu merenungnya telah habis. Dibacanya dengan penuh rasa ketakutan. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu panik, dia berlari keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Sekarang dia harus menemukan Rukia dengan cepat sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat.

.

.

_Ichigo, jika menghentikan segala yang menyenangkan kita berdua adalah satu-satunya cara terbaikmu, akan ku terima._

_Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu atas sikapmu itu, aku memang tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menyalahkanmu._

_Aku tahu ini sangat tidak adil bagiku, tapi kalau itu dapat membuat senyummu kembali aku akan melakukannya._

_Kau tahu, saat kau melalui sebuah perjalanan dengan kapal yang baru kau temui, kau tidak benar-benar melakukan hal itu._

_Saat kapal yang lebih mewah dan besar kau temukan, kau meninggalkan kapal itu sendirian terapung-apung dalam arus._

_Kau tahu, kapal yang sebelumnya kau naiki itu belayar tanpa tujuan setelah kau tinggalkan._

_Hanya menunggu waktu sampai kapal itu tenggelam. _

_Jika kesalahanku itu adalah terlalu mencintaimu, maka akan kulakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkanku—termasuk meninggalkanmu._

_Jika kau merasa kehidupanmu ternodai olehku, aku akan membuat kebersamaan yang pernah kita jalani menjadi sebuah kenangan manis yang layak untuk dikenang… _

…

…_sebelum hilang._

…

.

.

Ichigo datang ke kediaman Kuchiki dengan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Dia mencoba memanggil tukang kebun yang sedang menyiram tanaman hias di halaman rumah Kuchiki itu. Tukang kebun itu mengatakan bahwa Rukia baru saja keluar dari rumah dan tidak memberitahu akan pergi kemana. Ichigo berlari kesana-kemari mencari Rukia. Berputar-putar dan menanyakan ke banyak orang, tapi tetap tak menemukan keberadaan perempuan itu.

'Rukia! Dimana kau?' Ichigo bertambah frustasi, ia bingung harus mencari kemana. Bagaimana jika Rukia tidak bisa ia temukan lagi, bagaimana jika dia tidak sempat meminta maaf pada Rukia, bagaimana jika… Argh! Terlambat sudah!

그 사람아 사랑아 아픈 가슴아  
**geu sarama saranga apeun gaseuma**

_**That person. That love. My aching heart**_

아무것도 모른 사람아.  
**amugeotdo moreun sarama.**

_**You didn't know anything**_

사랑했고 또 사랑해서  
**saranghaetgo tto saranghaeseo**

_**I loved you, and I love you**_

보낼 수 밖에 없는 사람아…  
**bonael su bakke eomneun sarama…**

_**That's why I have no choice but to let you leave…**_

Perempuan itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Pikirannya hanya terpaut pada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Kakinya menyusuri lorong-lorong gedung sekolah yang sunyi, syal yang terikat di lehernya melambai-lambai tertiup angin saat kakinya menapaki jendela di lantai paling atas gedung itu. Sudah saatnya dia mengakhiri semuanya. Perasaan yang ia jaga telah membuatnya seperti ini. Kalau teori yang mengatakan bahwa cinta bisa membunuh, ia akan mengatakan teori itu benar adanya.

Dengan sedikit menarik napas, dia melangkah tanpa pijakan. Terbang bebas. Dibuai angin. Semuanya terasa sangat mudah, bahkan dia tersenyum menikmatinya. Membiarkan semuanya berjalan dengan waktu. Hingga syal di lehernya benar-benar terlepas meninggalkan pemiliknya.

.

.

…

_Bukan salahmu, Ichigo._

_Bukan juga karena aku._

_Bukan pula karena perasaan cintaku._

_Tapi… kapal ini memang harus dihentikan. _

…

…

Sayonara…

내 사랑아 내 사랑아  
**nae saranga nae saranga **

_**my love… my love…**_

Ichigo melihat. Di depan matanya, perempuan itu merenggut nyawanya sendiri. Kali ini Ichigo yakin bahwa dia benar-benar sudah terlambat.

.

.

"RUKIAA!"

내 사랑아

**nae saranga**

_**my love…

* * *

**_

**Ahm! Jujur, saya merasa sedikit gak nyambung sama lagunya. Apalagi di bagian akhir, tapi dengan ini saya sudah puas! *grin*  
**

**O yeah! Mulai besok saya sudah menjalani kegiatan belajar seperti biasa, liburan telah usai! Tidaaakkkkkk~**

**Cerita ini adalah cerita terakhir saya untuk liburan kali ini…**

**So, anybody, want to review?**

**_01092010_**

**OzyJuliette**


End file.
